What's Wrong with Tonton?
by SuperCutieGloomyBunny
Summary: Like title says. What's wrong with Tonton! Tsunade and Shizune are worried that their perky little piggy won't ever be the same... R&R please!
1. What's Wrong?

**Hey guys! I know I should be working on my other stories, but my sister and I were having fun making up stuff about Naruto and this came as a result and I wanted to share it with you guys! Hope you like it! It was mostly my sister's idea! She's awesome!**

* * *

"Shizune! Get in here right now!" Tsunade screamed for her assistant.

"Aiee! Hai, Tsunade-sama?! What is it?!" Shizune was very terrified at what her mistress's answer would be bring. Last time, they'd ended up eating green beans for a month…

"It's Tonton! Something's wrong with her!"

"Tonton?!"

Looking at the cute little female pig, Shizune noticed what had Tsunade so worried. Tonton looked depressed and wasn't doing anything. That wasn't normal for the usually bright and chipper piggy.

"Tonton! What's wrong?"

"boi…" was all Tonton would say.

"Just boi? No boi-boi?" receiving a nod from said pig, Shizune turned to Tsunade, "How long has she been like this?"

"I don't know, just noticed it this morning. What's the matter Tonton? Did Tsunade-sama forget to feed you while I was gone?" not looking at her mistress while she asked that, Shizune was trying her best to figure out what was bothering her closest animal friend.

"Hey!"

"Ah, Tsunade-sama, you'v forgotten to feed her, haven't you?" shaking her head in disgust, Shizune turned back to Tonton, "I'll go get you something to eat, okay?"

"boi…" still depressed, Tonton shook her head. She wasn't hungry.

"Well, if you're not hungry-"

"Told ya!"

"Ehem, if you're not hungry then what is it?"

Neither of Tonton's caretakers could figure out what was bothering her.

"I know! Let's go out for a walk! Would that help, Tonton?"

Tonton's head looked up at Shizune's face with some interest.

"Wait, Shizune, you've got a date in an hour! You've gotta get ready!"

"Aiee! You're right Tsunade-sama! I'm sorry Tonton! When I get back?"

"boi…"

_Tonton, I'm sorry…But I haven't been on a date in years…When I get back we'll go on a walk._

"I'm gonna get dressed Tsunade-sama! Will you take Tonton on a walk?"

"Sure." Tsunade looked over at Tonton, "Tonton, what's wrong? You're not hungry, you don't wanna play, what is it?"

"boi…"

Pausing slightly, Tsunade had a though occur to her. "Tonton…what does boi mean?" Blushing a bit at not knowing what her pet piggy's only word meant after all these years, Tsunade hoped Tonton could help her understand.

"Boi!" there was a sparkle in Tonton's face as she shouted out her word's meaning, sorta…

"Uh, right. Boi means boi. Thank you Tonton, I'll be right back…"

Tsunade went down the hall into Shizune's room. "Shizune, I have a question…"

Putting on dress for her date, Shizune was kinda shocked. Tsunade almost never asked any questions, usually Shizune was the one asking. "Uh, hai, Tsunade-sama? What is it?"

"Um, what does boi, mean?"

* * *

_Well there! First chapter done! I would've put more in the first one but I'm being lazy...Maybe later today! Keep your eyes open! And don't worry, I haven't forgotten my other stories! I'll get to them sometime...I'm sorry, I'm just being lazy..._

_Anyways, please review and tell me what you think is wrong with Tonton! If you guess right, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you! ._


	2. Speech Therapy?

**Hello dear readers! . Back with chapter two! So what is wrong with Tonton? Read and find out!**

**My deepest gratitude to all those who've answered my question as to what they think is wrong with Tonton! THANK YOU!! And I'm sorry but I will not be accepting anonymous reviews any longer. My reasons are personal, in no way meant to hurt anybody's feelings who've left an anyomynous message. I'm sorry for any feelings that may hurt by my statement. SORRY!! But I hope you'll still read this!**

**And now, on with the story…**

* * *

"What does…boy, mean?" Shizune asked slowly, not quite understanding what Tsunade was getting at. Receiving a nod she figured maybe her mistress was trying to teach her something or she was drunk.

"Well, a boy is not a girl, they-"

"Aaarrgh! Shizune! I know what a BOY is! I want to know what BOI is!" face scrunched in anger, Tsunade looked down at her apprentice (yeah, I know, Shizune's taller…go with it) and waited expectantly for an answer.

Receiving a blank, stupefied stare, Tsunade tried to clarify, "You know, BOI, Tonton's only word?!"

Finally getting it, Shizune blushed with embarrassment at not getting what her mistress was talking about, even though it _was_ very vague.

"Ahh! Tonton's word! Uh, I don't really know, Tsunade-sama. It changes with whatever she wants…"

"Well that doesn't help, does it?!" Tsunade snapped, very annoyed.

"Eh…no, but she does only have one word and-" Shizune was interrupted by Tsunade, who just had an idea.

"That's it!" Tsunade looked at her apprentice with a gleam in her eyes.

"Uh, what's it, Tsunade-sama?" That gleam in Tsunade's eyes usually meant trouble…

"We'll just have to teach her to speak like a normal human being!!" fist in the air, Tsunade looked very pleased with herself.

"But Tonton's a pig, Tsunade-sama! She can't speak!" trying to reason with a way too happy Tsunade never worked but Shizune still tried.

"She is a pig, that's true. But she's MY pig! She's just as awesome as me!!"

"But Tsunade-sama-" Shizune interrupted her mistress who was searching through her closet for something.

Turning around with fire in her eyes, Tsunade bellowed, "Shizune! Are you trying to say that I am not awesome?"

Gulping in fear, Shizune answered quietly, "No, but-"

Not letting her assistant finish, Tsunade continued, "Are you trying to say Tonton is not as awesome as me?"

"Well, no, but-" again, interrupted by Tsunade.

"Are you doubting my abilities in being able to teach my precious pig how to speak?!" Tsunade's voice was getting louder.

"Well, no-" Shizune tried once again to finish her thought.

"THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT WHEN I SAY I'M GONNA TEACH MY PIG TO TALK, I'M GONNA TEACH MY PIG TO TALK!!" Tsunade was pretty mad about now.

"H-Hai, Tsunade-Sama!! I understand!" Shizune quickly responded to her mistress, fearing for her life.

"Good! I'm glad we understand each other. Now get ready for your date!"

"Aiiee! My date! Oh, no! I'm late! Tsunade-sama, take Tonton out for a walk while I'm gone, bye!" and so Shizune raced out the door to meet her date.

"Hey, wait! Who is this mystery man?!" Tsunade called after her. She never told her what his name was…

Calling over her shoulder as she raced down the hall, Shizune shocked Tsunade with the name of the guy, "I'm going out with Mr. Mustache!!" and then she left Tsunade to gape in wonder at her revelation.

_There's a man called Mr. Mustache in my village? Why the heck didn't I know about that? Ugh, whatever..._

"Tonton! C'mon, let's go for a walk, just you and me. Me and you. Us." Tsunade wasn't very good at cheering people (or animals either) up when she didn't know what was bothering them. Hoping that their walk would clarify the plague over her piggy's head, she looked into the living room for Tonton, but was met with…nothing.

Slightly worried, Tsunade called out again, "Tonton?! Where are you?"

"boi…" the sound came from the window.

Rushing to the only window in the living room (behind the giant couch), Tsunade saw her depressed friend just gazing down at the streets.

"Aw…Tonton, come on, tell me what's bugging you." It tore Tsunade's heart to pieces seeing her buddy so dejected looking.

Turning her little head, Tonton looked up at her master with glistening eyes and whispered, "…boi…"

_Well, that doesn't help me…Right! Speech Therapy!!_

"Tonton!" looking down, Tsunade faced her pet with a face of determination.

"Boi?" Tonton didn't know what was gonna happen.

"I don't know what boi means! So I'm gonna teach you how to talk!" with a big smile on her face, Tsunade picked up Tonton and carried her to her room.

Placing her depressed piggy on the bed, Tsunade began rummaging through her closet again, looking for something.

With a shout of joy, she turned to Tonton, and said, "Okay Tonton. This," holding up what looked to be a DVD, "will help me teach you how to speak. Alright?!"

"…boi…" Tonton just looked confused. Was her mistress gonna expect her to learn from television?

"Okay! Let me put this in the DVD player…press play…and here we go!" laying back on the bed with her pet, the movie began to play.

"I would like to buy a hamburger."

Not noticing the complete shock, disgust and fear radiating off of Tonton, Tsunade continued watching and laughing at the screen.

"Haha! He's such an idiot! Can't he get it?! Hahaha!" Tsunade laughed at Clouseo's (not sure how to spell it) inability to say such a simple sentence that was tearing her pig apart.

Tonton was left next to Tsunade with large, bulging eyes and trying to cover her ears from the horrific words coming out of their mouths until she realized her arms weren't long enough. Then she proceeded to jump off the bed and dive under it.

The segment of the movie that Tsunade hoped to help her teach Tonton had ended and now she looked for her student next to her but found nothing! Again.

"Ahh! Tonton! Where are you?! I think I'm ready to teach you now!" getting up off the bed she searched around the room looking for Tonton.

About to give up looking in the bedroom, Tsunade was about to search another room when she heard boi-ing coming from under the bed. "Aha! Tonton, I found you!"

Grabbing her piggy from under the bed, Tsunade thought Tonton was playing hide-and-seek and proceeded to scold her. "Tonton. I was trying to teach you how to speak. Don't go wandering off."

She didn't get that Tonton was hiding from the horrible nightmares that were on the TV. "Now then," Tsunade put Tonton back on the bed, "we'll start your speech therapy now."

Looking slightly relieved that they weren't at least talking about HAM, Tonton made herself comfortable on the bed and awaited her master's first command.

"Allright, we'll begin with your first sentence."

"Boi!" Tonton looked slightly happier but maybe because she was hoping learning to speak would help with her problem…

"Okay! I would like to buy a hamburger!" Tsunade screamed at her pig to copy.

Frightened and feeling nauseous, Tonton fainted dead away.

"Ahh! Tonton! What happened?!"

Poor Tsunade just didn't get it…

* * *

_So there you go! Chapter Two! Poor Tonton…What did you think?! Review please to let me know! Reviews make my day brighter! _


	3. Wake up?

All right! Back with chapter 3! What happened to Tonton?! Or at least, that's what Tsunade's question is...

* * *

"Ahh! Tonton! What happened?!"

Poor Tsunade just didn't get it…

Poor, poor Tonton lay on the ground, her eyes swirling. Obviously, this didn't help her with her problem.

Tsunade picked up her precious piggy and carried her into the living room, placing her on the couch, while she searched for the stuff she knew would wake Tonton up.

In the kitchen, Tsunade's worry decreased as she heard Tonton's breathing even itself out. So at least she wasn't convulsing. Finding the things she was looking for, Tsunade came back into the living room.

Opening up the jar of cinnamon, she sprinkled it along the wood floor by the couch then, seeing that she had enough, pulled out some boiling water and spilled it all over the cinnamon on the floor. Seeing the steam rise and bringing out the scent of the cinnamon, Tsunade smiled to herself. Her plan was working! Tonton's ears began to perk at the smell. But that was all. She didn't get up!

_What?! The smell of cinnamon always gets Tonton up! I need more steam!_

And so, Tsunade got another bowl of boiling water and splashed that all over the wood floor (can you imagine the warping of the wood that's gonna happen?). Seeing Tonton's ears perk up more, Tsunade realized she needed even more cinnamon now. But here, she got kinda crazy.

"More cinnamon!!" another jar of it lay on the ground.

"More steam" another pot of boiling water thrown on the floor.

"More cinnamon!" yet another jar, "more steam!!" and another pot of water.

Tsunade didn't notice that Tonton had already woken up and was stuck on the couch so she wouldn't slip on the floor. She tried to get her master's attention but Tsunade was, er, busy.

"More steam! More cinnamon! More ste-"

Tsunade was cut off by an irate Shizune who had just come back from her date with Mr. Mustache and was dying to tell about everything to her _**amazing**_ mistress who happened to be completely ruining their living room.

"Tsunade-sama! What are you doing?!" Looking around the room, she saw the floor was completely soaked and beyond repair and the whole place stank of cinnamon. She loved cinnamon but not that much of it. Eeeww.

"I, er, well you see, I just, um, eh. I WAS SAVING TONTON!!" A last minute excuse was something Tsunade excelled at considering her assistant had a super soft spot for the piggy. And Tsunade loved to exploit that weakness to get herself out of trouble.

"But…Tonton looks fine…" And it was true, Tonton did look fine. She got over the initial shock her master put on her and was trying to figure out the best way to get down safely.

"Oh! Tonton! I'm so happy I saved you! I thought you were a goner!" Running over to Tonton, Tsunade grabbed her in a ridiculous display of faux tears and worry. While it was true she was worried, excitement over messing up the living room won out….

"Tsunade-sama, what were you trying to save her from?" Shizune wasn't buying it.

"Well you see…We were watching the Pink Panther so I could get tips on how to teach her to speak. Then, when it was over, I tried to get her to say her first sentence."

"What did you try to get her to say?"

"I wanted her to say, I would like to buy a hamburger."

"WHAT?! Tsunade-sama, didn't you realize what effect that would have on Tonton?!"

"Uh, no. Why?"

"Because Tonton's a pig!"

"Duh! I know that!"

"And what is a hamburger made from?!"

"A pig. Oh…"

"Tsunade-sama, that was completely mean of you to expect Tonton to say that!"

"Ahh! Tonton!" Grabbing her piggy, Tsunade tried to make amends, "I am so sorry! That was completely heartless of me! Please forgive me!"

There were tears streaming out of Tsunade's eyes and Tonton was getting wet so she did the only thing a kind little piggy could do in that situation.

"Boi!"

Tsunade was forgiven and Tonton wasn't getting wet. Life was good. After Tsunade realized her mistakes, that is…

"Okay! Now then, Tonton, I'll try teaching you speech again!"

"…boi…" Was her mistress gonna start another nightmare?

"Say, I would like to buy SAKE!!"

* * *

So tell me what you think! . We haven't gotten to what's really bugging Tonton yet, but I love putting in these ridiculous fillers that are kinda important. :) Review please and tell me how you like it! Constructive criticism will be taken kindly! Thank you!


	4. Want Some Sake?

I'm back with chapter 4!! Many thanks to those who've left a review and an answer to my question!

As for the question…I am so sorry I forgot to include the dedication to the one who got it right!! I'm so sorry!!

_**Thus…this chapter is dedicated to bansheeblue13 who got the closest answer!! I dare say it was spot on but…yeah, I can't give it away just yet. Thank You!**_

Anyways, enjoy chapter 4 people and please leave a review or something to let me know you're reading!

* * *

Tonton now lay in her little piggy bed after an exhausting few hours of speech therapy with Tsunade. So far she had learned two things. One, never fall unconscious with Tsunade being the only one around to help you. Two, speech therapy wasn't helping.

**Flashback to Speech Therapy…**

"I would like to buy some sake!" Arms raised in excitement, Tsunade again yelled instructions, er, words to Tonton.

"B-Boi boi boi boioioioi!" _Poor Tonton…_

"No, no, Tonton! I would like to buy some sake! Again!" Tsunade was getting frustrated after only one try.

"B…B…oi…oi..oioioioiboi!" Tonton was getting close to tears after only one try.

"NO! Tonton! You've got-"

"Tsunade-sama! She's trying her best!" Shizune tried to get her mistress to calm down. Yelling at Tonton wouldn't help.

"But Shizune!"

"No buts Tsunade-sama…try breaking it down."

"Fine…I!"

"Boi!"

"No, I, Tonton!"

"B-Bi!"

"Eh, close enough. Would!"

"Bood!"

"Sure. Like!"

"Bikoi!"

"Um, no…whatever, we'll work with it. To!"

"Boo!"

At this, Tsunade erupted into a fit of laughter. "Ahahahaha! Shizune! She said boo! Ahahaha! Am I an awesome teacher or what?!"

Rolling her eyes, Shizune went over to Tonton and patted her head. "Good job, Tonton."

"Boi!"

Controlling herself now (maybe), Tsunade resumed teaching. "Okay, buy!"

"Byoi!"

"Some!"

"Bum!" More laughter.

"Sake!"

"Bakioi!"

The laughter died down in an instant. "What, Tonton?"

"Bakioi!" Tonton was getting nervous. Surely her master wouldn't be angry that she couldn't pronounce her favorite word, would she?

"Tonton…you don't ever make fun of sake…"

"B-boi…" Tonton was getting scared. She didn't mean to make fun of sake. It was a hard word!

"Tonton…" Tsunade was getting that look on her face. "Say, Sake."

"B-baka…"

"What?! Tonton! How dare you call me that?! After all I've done for-"

"Tsunade-sama! It's not her fault! She's doing her best!"

Shizune tried again to plead with her mistress. She didn't want her best pig friend to get hurt. Especially by Tsunade. Not that Tsunade would ever hurt her pig, but when she was in those moods, you could never tell…

The anger left Tsunade's face after listening to her assistant's plea. Sake really is a hard word. Especially for a pig.

"Alright….Tonton, I forgive you…Let's try again…I would like some sake."

"Boioioioioioioioioioioiboiboiboiboiboiboiboi!"

"Aargh! Shizune, it's hopeless! I can't teach her to speak!"

And then, Tsunade ran into her room, feeling very angry that she couldn't teach her pig to speak (duh!), leaving Shizune and Tonton in the family room.

"I'm sorry Tonton, you know how Tsunade is," receiving a nod, she continued, "maybe we should just sleep this whole thing off, hmm? What do you say? Wanna take a break?"

Tonton figured that would be the best thing to do so she nodded in approval.

"Alright, good-night Tonton, maybe we can get this sorted out in the morning." Giving a small smile, Shizune turned to leave the room.

Tonton was making her way to her piggy bed when Shizune asked her something.

"Tonton…" she began carefully.

"…boi?..." curious now, Tonton stopped.

"We're best friends right?" Receiving a nod and boi, she continued, "Well then you know you can always tell me what's wrong, right?"

Tonton stared at Shizune for a second when she squealed, "BOI!" with an excited expression and longing in her eyes.

"…you need boi?" Shizune was still puzzled over this fact she, for the life of her, couldn't comprehend.

Tonton was getting hopeful now. Surely her friend Shizune could help with her problem right? After all, what are best friends for?

"Well Tonton, I'm still not sure what you mean by boi, but I'll try my hardest to help you okay?" Shizune looked at her friend with determination akin to Tsunade's.

Tonton looked up at Shizune and was thankful that she was there for her.

"Well, goodnight, Tonton." And Shizune went into her room to sleep on Tonton's problem.

As for Tonton, she lay in her little pink bed and thought of ways to let her friend and mistress know what her problem was since speech wasn't helping at all…

* * *

**Well, there you go! Chapter 4! We still don't know what Tonton's problem is but I promise you'll find out in the next chapter or the one after! So keep reading! And please leave me a review! Let me know what you think Tonton's problem is! First one to review will get the next chapter's dedication! And if there's no dedication (again!) _PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!_ I don't wanna let my readers down. Thank you's to everyone who's reading this story and super-duper-thank-you's to everyone who's left a review for me! Thank You!!**


	5. I think I've Got It!

What's Wrong With Tonton Chapter 5

Hey guys! Right now, you probably hate me for taking such a long time with this chapter…Sorry! I have no excuse whatsoever! But thanks for the awesome reviews! They really made my day!

As I mentioned in the last chapter, the first person to comment got the new chapter's dedication! So…**This chapter is dedicated to KIROS RAZER!!** Thank you for the lovely review! I'm so glad you like it!

Now on with the story, what's wrong with Tonton? Hmmm…

* * *

Shizune woke up after spending the night contemplating what the word _boi_ meant. She had come up with a few ideas but they didn't seem quite right to her. Getting out of her bed, she went into the living room, hoping that Tonton was awake so she could test out her theories.

"Shizune!" Apparently, Tsunade had just woken up, too.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune was really hoping that her mistress had thought of some ideas to help Tonton.

"I think I know what's wrong with Tonton!" Tsunade announced with an air of authority.

"W-what? You do?! What is it?" This was great news! Now Tonton could go back to being their perky little piggy!

"Yes! Let's go see if she's awake and I'll show you my genius!" Tsunade led the way to Tonton's piggy bed. "Tonton!"

Tonton lay in her bed looking through a magazine that Tsunade had given her a subscription to: _PIGsmopolitan_, the magazine made by female pigs for female pigs. She was reading the article for dry hooves when Tsunade's voice caught her attention.

"Tonton!" Tsunade's voice sounded commanding and loving all in one.

"Boi?" She was just getting to the secret for smooth hooves!

"I think I know what's bugging you!" Tsunade's face was the definition of pride and self-confidence.

"Boi?!" Maybe her mistress really DID know what she needed after all?

"Yes, you are upset because…" Tsunade paused for dramatic effect as her pupil and piggy stared in wonder and anticipation, "you miss the farm!"

Tonton and Shizune could only stare at Tsunade's, eh, genius?

"Tsunade-sama! Maybe you're right! She could be missing the farm!" Turning to Tonton, Shizune asked Tonton herself, "Do you miss the farm, honey?"

Shaking her head, Tonton was slightly let down. After hearing Tsunade's proclamation, she was sure her problem would be fixed that day. But…maybe…it could?

Tonton turned away from Shizune and trotted over to her magazine with her mistress's and friend's eyes on her. Turning the pages with her snout, she finally found what she was looking for. An article on the top seven hottest male pigs of all time!

"So…Tonton," Tsunade was a bit upset she wasn't correct, "you wanna go to Hollywood?"

"BOI!!" Apparently not…

"Then why would you be looking at a bunch of single, male pigs?" Tsunade just didn't get it…

If Tonton could've smacked her head in frustration, she would've done it by now…

"Ah!" Shizune thought she finally got it, "You want a boy pig in your life, don't you?!"

"BOI!!" Tears of gratitude would've come out of Tonton's eyes if she were able to. Her friend finally got what was bugging her!

"Tsunade-sama! She wants a boyfriend!" Shizune turned her happy with understanding eyes towards where Tsunade should've been but didn't find her there. "Tsunade-sama? Where are y-"

Tsunade, very upset that she wasn't the one who knew what was wrong with her pet, was currently curled up in a ball on the couch, mumbling to herself.

"Why, why did Shizune know what was wrong with her but not me? It's not fair…She's my pet…" Tsunade was pretty upset.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune was trying to gently coax her mistress out of her depression. "Why don't you help Tonton figure out where she wants to look for a boy piggy?"

That helped Tsunade a little bit. She got up off the couch and made her way back to Tonton. "Tonton, where would you like to look for a boy/piggy/friend?"

Tonton, was to say the least, very happy. Her friend had figured out what was bugging her and she was on her way to get a boy/piggy/friend! But where to look?

"We could start at the farm, I guess?" Tsunade wasn't sure where to look for a piggy. She had bought Tonton from a farmer nearby Konoha…That was it!

"Tonton, do you remember that farm I got you from?" Tsunade asked her thoughtfully.

"Boi!" Did Tonton ever remember that day…

* * *

So, yeah, I know this chapter's real short. Please don't be too mad! I was gonna include the flashback scene but it was a bit too long for the chapter and didn't focus much on Tonton in the beginning. I promise I'll get it out next Saturday though so please keep the reviews coming!

You know the drill. First review gets the next chapter's dedication!


	6. Flashback Part One: So It Begins

Hey Guys! Here is chapter 6! Flashback scene! I got a bit lazy so I'm separating this into two chapters!

Part one! What's gonna happen?!

**All right! First review = chapter dedication! So...****NarutoTwilightFan4Ever****! This chapter is dedicated to you! Hope you and every one of my readers loves this chapter!****Flashback…Five years ago…**

* * *

**The Farm…**

It was just a normal, boring day for little piggy Tonton. She was inside her pen and waiting for Farmer Brownshkenstein to bring her lunch.

Living on the farm for her whole life, Tonton didn't know much of the world. It's troubles, joys, and weirdness. How she wanted to see what it was like!

But she knew that it would take some sorta miracle to get her out of this place and didn't dare try to hope for that.

"Tonton!" Farmer Brownshkenstein called, entering her pen. "I've got lunch for you!"

Tonton turned her head to look at him and the food he'd brought. Slop. Just for pigs. It wasn't that she didn't not like her slop but she also dreamed of eating people food, too. She'd seen the farmer eat things like salad and sushi. How she wanted to taste them for herself!

"Here you go, Tonton." Farmer Brownshkenstein poured the slop into her trough. He exited the pen and leaned against it, deep in thought.

Farmer Brownshkenstein wasn't an idiot. He had raised Tonton since she was a little piglet and knew that lately she wasn't her usual bright and chipper self. She seemed down and had come to realize that she seemed to grow tired of the farm. This saddened him but it wasn't a surprise. Tonton was more of a city pig if that was possible. He knew that someday he'd have to let her go but was waiting for that special someone to come by and love her like he did.

_But_, he thought,_ people don't come to the farm. It would take a couple of weird folks to just fall out of the sky or something._

How close to the truth he was…

**A couple miles outside the farm…**

"Tsunade-sama?" a twenty-five-year-old Shizune asked her mistress.

"Yeah? What?" forty-five-year-old Tsunade called over her shoulder. They were on their way to a gambling parlor and the quickest way was going through the forest to get there.

"It's just…do you get the feeling that someone's following us?" Shizune looked over her shoulder in worry.

"Haw! We're fine! Stop being such a worrywart!" Tsunade had already drunk three bottles of sake that hour so she was kinda upset at the world right now…

"H-Hai…" Shizune still couldn't help but feel as though eyes were watching their backs…

"Shizune!" Tsunade suddenly had a thought come to her head, or, well, her stomach.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?" Did her mistress sense the danger, too?

"I'm hungry! I think there's a farm somewhere nearby. Let's stop by there or something!" Apparently, Tsunade was being controlled by her stomach instead of her head.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. Are you sure the farmer would let us eat?" Shizune called back.

Truth be told, Shizune was feeling rather famished, too. They had just run away from a group of debt collectors and had been on the road for a while. While Shizune loved Tsunade dearly she couldn't understand why she'd want to go to another gambling parlor when they had just run into the debt collectors. Just another one of her mistress's quirks.

"Yeah, I'm sure! Hurry up, Shizune! It's this way!" Tsunade brought Shizune out of her contemplation.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama! To the farm!" Shizune still felt like there were people following them though…

**Back at the farm…**

Tonton was let out of her pen to walk around the farm. Farmer Brownshkenstein let her out because of his trust that she would always return and never get into trouble.

Tonton walked along the usual path around the farm bored and wondering what she could do differently. That was when she noticed the fork in the path she always saw but never took because she didn't know where it led to.

Looking at it some more, Tonton decided that today, she'd give it a chance and go along the new path. She could get in trouble. She could get hurt. She didn't know what would occur but she wanted to take a chance. Maybe she'd discover something amazing…

So she started walking down the stone covered road…

**A mile outside the farm…**

"Shizune…" Tsunade said slowly to her helper, "I'm lost…" she admitted.

"Ano…Tsunade-sama…" Shizune looked around her, "I am too…"

"Why'd you let us get lost?!" Tsunade screamed.

"But you were leading!" Shizune yelled back.

"I thought this was the right way!"

"Well, we're lost now!"

"It's your fault!"

"What?!"

"You hear me!"

"But it wasn't my fault!"

"Don't try to deny it, Shizune!"

"But it wasn't my fault!"

"Just give it up, Shizune." Tsunade ordered calmly. "We both know we're lost thanks to you and there's no way it could've been me."

Shizune knew that there was no way to argue with Tsunade so she just gave it up. "Fine, Tsunade-sama. It was my fault. Now we gotta keep going straight I guess."

"Very good, Shizune. Let's keep going." Tsunade looked to her right and saw a stone-covered road. "Shizune, I think we should go that way."

"Are you sure?" Shizune asked.

"Yeah…let's go that way." And so they walked down the path.

**Back to Tonton…**

Trotting down the path, Tonton was waiting to find something different from her farm. So far, she hadn't seen anything different. The same sights, smells, and sounds…

Wait. There were voices a little farther down the path. Sounded like two people lost. Why would there be other people around this farm?

Deciding that since she already made it this far, she might as well look, Tonton traveled down the path at a faster rate trying to catch up with the voices.

Turning to the left, Tonton was met face-to-face with two people!

* * *

Who did Tonton meet? Are Tsunade and Shizune ever gonna do anything that makes sense? Find out in the next chapter!

As always, please review! They make me happy! And more likely to review sooner! PLEASE!!


	7. Flashback Part Two: Where We All Are

Hi! I'm back with chapter 7! Who does Tonton meet?! Will Tsunade and Shizune ever do anything that makes any sense? Read and discover for yourself!

**This chapter is dedicated to NarutoTwilightFan4Ever for the lovely first review! Hope you and every one of my amazing readers enjoys this chapter!**

* * *

**Wherever Tsunade and Shizune are…**

Walking down the dirt path, Tsunade felt like something was calling to her. She didn't understand what it was or why, but she knew to keep following the path until she found what she was subconsciously looking for.

Likewise, Shizune also felt some sort of calling, too. Just like Tsunade, she didn't understand it but still felt she needed to follow the path. So both of them continued on through their hunger and frustration at being lost without saying anything.

"Shizune…" Tsunade broke the silence after about 20 minutes. "I get the feeling…"

"Yeah, I know Tsunade-sama," Shizune agreed before knowing what Tsunade was going to say. "I get the feeling that we're following this path for some reason unknown to us, too. And that it'll lead us to something wonderful."

"Oh! I was gonna say that I get the feeling we're gonna be beyond starving once we finally get to the farm." Tsunade said matter-of-factly.

Shizune sweat-dropped. "Oh, well, that's true, too, I guess…"

And they continued on the path in more silence…

**Back to Tonton…**

Walking down the path, Tonton was met face-to-face with two people! They were both young men probably in their twenties. They seemed friendly but stern. How strange it was to see other people besides Farmer Brownskenstein!

"I'm telling you, that younger woman knows we're following her!" one of them yelled to his partner.

"And I'm telling you that we don't need to be concerned! We can take them both on!" the other one shouted back.

"Idiot! One of those women is the legendary Sannin Tsunade-sama! She's not gonna go down easily!"

"Hmph! Sannin, Shmannin! She's no match for me!" the idiot replied.

Tonton was even more curious. Why would two men want to beat up two women? What's a Sannin? Is it a type of food?

Her curiosity got the best of her and she tentatively called to the strangers. "Boi?"

"What was that?!" the stupider of the two shouted.

The other one looked behind his partner and saw a little pink pig looking up at them. "It's a pig!"

"A pig?!"

"A pig!"

"A pig?!"

"It's a pig you idiot! Look behind you!"

Turning around, the idiot saw what his partner was talking about. There was indeed a small pig still staring at them, scared.

Tonton was frightened. She only meant to give a polite hello but they were so scary! They were yelling about how she was a pig! What else would she be? A duck?

"What' s a pig doing here?" the smarter of the two asked. "Oh, wait! That's right! There's a farm nearby. The two women were talking about heading that way for some food!"

"Oh, yeah! Hey, do you think this pig belongs to the farm?"

"Probably, why?"

"Well, if we brought it to him, then maybe we can convince him to help us capture the women!"

"…I don't know, should we bring civilians into this?"

"Yeah! It' them that we're protecting anyway!"

"No we aren't. We're collecting debt. What's that gotta do with civilians?"

"Um, who cares?! Let's go!"

While the smarter of the two was indeed brighter, the dumber one was his captain so he just had to go with his captain's plan.

Tonton was even more worried. They were gonna bring her back to the farm? Right after she just got out of it and found something new? Well, they weren't that interesting anyway, so it didn't seem like much of a letdown.

The two guys picked her up and she didn't let up much of a fuss. Turning back to the other way in which she came, they started running to the farm.

**Back to Tsunade and Shizune…**

"I wonder, Tsunade-sama…" Shizune broke the silence again. "What do you think happened to those debt collectors? I mean, they were pretty persistent…"

"Don't worry about them Shizune! One was an idiot and they're not gonna get anything out of me. I'm too awesome!" she boasted.

"H-Hai, Tsunade-sama…" Shizune had an even worse feeling that something bad was gonna happen and yet something great will come out of it…

On they went…

**Back to Tonton…**

Tonton was still being carried by the two debt collectors and they were almost at the gate to her farm. She wondered what her farmer would say. Would he be mad at her? Would he help the two guys? What would happen to the women? Were they really bad?

They made it to the gate and the stupid one knocked on the giant door. "Hey, farmer man! Open up the door! We found a pig that we think belongs to you!"

The time came to find out what would happen next…

* * *

So! What do you guys think?! More of Tonton in this chapter! And I think there's about two more flashback chapters next! Thanks for reading and please review!


	8. Flashback Part Three: Back Home But

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 8! I'm sorry it took so long...y'all probably hate me for that...sorry sorry sorry!!!**

This chapter is dedicated to...AP-Rhapsody! Thank you for the awesome review and I'm glad you're back to reading this story! And I'm sorry it took me this long for me to get back to my story! This chapter is about what happens when Tonton's returned to her farmer! Hope you enjoy it!!

* * *

**Back to Tonton…**

Tonton was still being carried by the two debt collectors and they were almost at the gate to her farm. She wondered what her farmer would say. Would he be mad at her? Would he help the two guys? What would happen to the women? Were they really bad?

They made it to the gate and the stupid one knocked on the giant door. "Hey, farmer man! Open up the door! We found a pig that we think belongs to you!"

The time came to find out what would happen next…

Mr. Farmer was very worried. He'd let Tonton out to walk around and hadn't seen her for a while. What could've happened to her? He decided that she was a smart little piggy and would find her way back somehow so he stayed at the farm waiting.

He heard a lot of noise by the giant door around his farm and went to see what was happening. Then he heard a voice call out, "Hey, farmer man! Open up the door! We found a pig that we think belongs to you!"

Could it be Tonton? Had they found her? He opened up the giant door and saw two men. One was holding his little piggy!

"Tonton! There you are! I've been so worried about you!" he exclaimed.

"Boi…" Tonton was happy to see her farmer again but was still worried about those two women. She needed to help!

"Mr. Farmer," the man holding Tonton started to talk. "We found your pig."

"Yes, you did! Thank you so much! Whatever can I do to repay you?!"

"Well….you see there is one thing you could do for us," he started to say until Tonton began wiggling around in his arms, snorting loudly.

"Oh, Tonton, what's the matter?" Farmer Brownkenshstein asked worriedly.

"Boi!" Tonton yelled.

"No!! You can't be serious Tonton!" Farmer Brownkenshstein exclaimed, understanding everything Tonton was saying. [Betcha Tsunade and Shizune wish they could understand her just like that!]

"Boi boi boi!!" Tonton continued.

"Well, then that's that!" Farmer Brownkenshstein faced the two men who saved his pig, sorta. "What is it that you want from me?" He was now suspicious. If Tonton was right…

The smarter of the two idiots spoke to him first. "We just want help collecting a debt from someone who owes a lot of money. That's all we need."

"And just what does that entail, sirs?" Farmer Brownkenshstein knew there was a bit more to it than that…

"We need you to call all your animals together and have them help us surround the one we need and get her to come with us. And we'll need some hay."

"How do you expect my animals to corner this person?" Farmer Brownkenshstein asked in wonder. "And what do you need hay for?"

"Animals are a bit smarter than they look." The dumb one said, stupidly. "And we need hay to make a soft landing when we attack them and they fall off the really big mountain."

"You're going to attack them with weapons?!" Farmer Brownkenshstein much preferred words over violence, especially when settling debts. "I can't help anyone who'd resort to violence!"

These words didn't please the two debt collectors at all. "Well, Farmer, you've got no choice…"

Tonton, had communicated with Farmer Brownkenshstein that these two men were bad guys. Stupid but dangerous. She told him to just go along with what they asked but not to give in when the time came. She hadn't expected this though!

Tonton saw the two men getting increasingly closer to her famer and herself. They had weapons and weren't afraid to use them! What should she do?!

**Wherever Tsunade and Shizune are...**

"Tsunade-sama?!" Shizune called to her mistress.

"Yeah, I know, Shizune," Tsunade had felt it, too. "The person we're looking for is in trouble!"

"What should we do, Tsunade-sama?!"

"We should follow the amazing directions and knowledge and awesomeness of your mistress!! Follow me!!" And Tsunade took off for the farm at a pace even Shizune couldn't catch up with.

"Ah, I wish Tsunade-sama would at least tell me the direction she's going!" she spoke quietly to herself and tried her best to catch up with her mentor.

* * *

Well guys! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update a bit more frequently for you! And next time, we see Tsunade's grand master plan! First review gets next chapter's dedication and my appreciation! Thanks!!


End file.
